Frozen Moon
by CuccumberSauce
Summary: Only two people in the entire world have control over snow and ice. Shall they ever meet, will their powers clash and destroy it all, or will they grow stronger? Whichever, their meeting is bound to be dangerous. But necessary. For a greater evil than ever has put the existence of all pure and magical in peril.
1. Chapter 1

******* I do not own any of the characters. ****All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks. However, the story is original and mine. Please do not plagiarize.  
**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 1:**

Summer had arrived early this year, surprising them all with its warm breezes, green pastures and hot, bright days. The kids were out playing happily in the streets, most of them already sun-kissed by long days in the pool. The town was noisy with their laughter, accompanied by the softer mumble of adult conversation and by the musical birds chirping away.

Yes, it was a wonderful time for everyone. Well, except one.

Jack Frost lay in one of the few shades that could be found, overlooking the children as they went about. One of them tripped and fell; his face showing just how hard he was trying not to cry. Jack's hand reached for his staff, stopping midway with the sudden realization that he had done it unconsciously. Conjuring snow to make the boy feel better, as sound as it seemed to be, was not the best idea. Who would just wave a dismissing hand and nod at snow in SUMMER, like it was an everyday occurrence?

Jack relaxed back into his former position. Well, not much to do then. He looked up at the spotless sky. Not a sign of a cloud or a single drop of rain. Of course, he _could_ make it snow if he pleased, but then these silly humans would just panic and make a big deal out of it, struggling to find a logical answer to such a meteorological impossibility. He wasn't into logical answers. No fun there.

What might be fun…. Was the thing that was approaching him from behind, trying to surprise him. It was fast, but not nearly enough. Also, it was quite loud. He smiled as he said:

-Hello there Bunny. Long time no seen, eh? - he heard a sigh, and turned around. Standing tall, boomerang in hand and still covered in dust from the hole he had come out from, stood the Easter Bunny.

-Don't you bunny me, mate. I only came here 'cause I was asked to.

-Nice to see you haven't changed one bit

-Listen Frost, this is important. I'm here to deliver a message from Man In The Moon

-Wha? … Wait, if he had a message why couldn't he tell me himself?

-Well, it's not like he told me either. The message was delivered at the north pole, but everyone else was just to busy - ya know, with their stuff.

-Yeah, yeah… I get it. So, what does it say?

-Not much. It's more like… a warning. Something's off. You need to get out of here. Go back to the snow.

-What do you mean? I like it here. A little sun won't kill me. I'm immortal, remember?

-You might be now, but not for long. None of us will be if we are not careful.

Jack stared at the other guardian, confusion filling his mind. Bunny didn't seem like he was lying, or exaggerating at all. Only now he noticed that his face was haunted, and he seemed more worn out than usual.

-Listen - he continued - as I said, we know very little. But one thing we know for sure; Man in the Moon in weakening. He's losing power with every moment, and should he ever fall, the guardians will soon follow. What we need now is for them - he gestured around - to believe in us, truly believe… or else we will disappear for good.

-When did you learn of this?

-Few days ago. It took a while to get a hold of you. It means your presence is also weakening. Soon, they won't be able to see you.

Jack felt his insides go cold with fear. He had gotten used to kids believing in him, and going back to being invisible scared him to no end. He got up.

-So then, we have no time to lose, do we? I'm heading south. Better go back to painting eggs bunny.

The Easter Bunny just nodded, and headed back to his hole. As Jack rose into the air, he heard Bunny's parting words

-We have to fight back.

He agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Anna was standing on her balcony, regarding the starry sky with a slight smile on her face. It was summer in Arendelle, and the night was pleasantly warm. But Anna wasn't smiling because of that. In her head, she was replaying the wonderful day (...or date?) she had had today with Kristoff. He had been surprisingly thoughtful, even prepared a little picnic for them to eat during the stroll around the mountain. She was amazed at how much greenery there was, when in winter those rocks were all covered in thick layers of snow.

Although, of course, there was also a part of that mountain that was eternally white. Her sister's ice castle stood proud in the highest peak, where it was always winter. In Arendelle, it wasn't odd to find such small corners, where winter never went away. It was just one of the ways Elsa had influenced the kingdom. It made it unique. Anna loved the way you could casually stumble upon an ice sculpture in the middle of a field, or how the castles' roofs shined in the sun. She also loved their rides in the slide with Kristoff. Aaaaand she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He made her happy. And terribly scared. Because these feelings, the ones she did not want to name, or even begin to analyse, were dangerous. Oh, so dangerous. Because if she lo- if she did, she could get hurt again. And this time, she might never recover. But… really, who was she kidding, she truly...-

A scream cut through the night, cutting like a sharp knife though the silence. Without a second hesitation, Anna started running. On the way, she saw Kristoff coming out of one of the palace rooms, hurrying in the same direction.

They both entered Elsa's room at the same time, looking around for any sign of danger.

It was empty, except for the Queen. She was sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her body, as if they might protect her from the cold ice that now covered the entire floor and the walls. Anna carefully sat by her sister, and took her into an embrace. She felt her shaking, and hugged her tighter. Kristoff approached a put a hand on her shoulder. So they stayed, for five long minutes, until Anna dared to speak up:

-What happened?

-I… - Elsa's voice was trembling - I had a dream. A horrible nightmare. Oh Anna, it was so vexing. I couldn't do anything, I just stood there and watched everything… crumble and fall into nothingness. It was a dark void and I was losing everything that matters. And, and… and the sky, it was black, so black. It was all black.

Anna gave Kristoff a worried look, and his face mirrored it right back. This nightmares were infrequent, but they hadn't stopped.

-Shh, shh. It's alright. It's over. It was just a dream - Elsa looked up at her - I'm right here, see?

-I know - The Queen regained some of her regal demeanour. - Thanks for coming. You must be cold - She waved a hand and all the ice and snow disappeared.

-Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion - She smiled, and Elsa gave a little laugh.

-I'm alright now. You can go back.

-No, I rather much like it here. What do you say about a little sleep-over?

The Queen now laughed openly.

-We are a little too old for that. Go to sleep Anna. Thank you. I love you

-I love you too

Anna stood up, and she joined Kristoff at the door:

-Sleep well, your highness - He said

Once outside, she leaned onto his shoulder as they headed back to their rooms

-Wow, that scared me - she commented

-Mh. She hadn't had those in a while. I almost though Hans had come back to get his revenge - He joked.

-Ha-Ha. Guess the nightmares come and go

They said goodbye and she kissed him quickly on the cheek - Thank you for running to her side - she said.

He just smiled.

* * *

Jack had only begun his trip to the southern hemisphere, hoping for a little cold weather, when something made him turn around and head east. A strange disturbance in the winds. It was almost as if… no, it couldn't be.

Reasonably, he should just keep going and concentrate on the task at hand. But something called to him, and he wasn't about to ignore it. Because as impossible as it seemed, he was sure he had felt ice mixed in the summer breeze.

He was going to investigate.

**-End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As always, all rights to the characters belong to Dreamworks and Disney. I only own the story**

Arendelle was more majestic than ever. Or so exclaimed every diplomat that had visited the kingdom ever since Elsa took the crown. However, she doubter whether this was an honest opinion; they could be sugar-coated words to avoid making the new queen, the one with terrifying and inexplicable powers, angry.

Although she was quite proud of the visible results of her efforts. It did seem as though the people were happier. Well, she thought sadly, it's not like she really knew if they were happy, or not, before. There's a limit to how much you can learn from the other side of a locked window. But from overhearing the servants, and judging from the gossip Anna heard all around town, people were grateful for the change. The open palace doors, knowing that the queen and princess worried about them; simply knowing how they looked, was enough to raise the spirits.

Elsa loved her people. She loved them for accepting her, for not panicking when her power stormed out of control and created sudden blizzards. She was slowly learning to manage it, but it could still manifest suddenly like that. Specially if her emotions were involved, as they had been last night. She frowned. Nightmares were one thing she couldn't control, and she hated that they could make her weak and prone to exploding. Sometimes, when the night came and with it, the darkness of her dreams, all she could do to stand in place and not run away to her castle, to her secret hideout, was to think of home. Of Anna. And it was reassuring to know that they - Arendelle, Anna - were actually better off WITH her.

But as much as her people, and the nearing kingdoms, were ready to accept her, she knew it was not the same for the entire world. Out there, where things moved so fast that her parents had decided to stop keeping track, and cut all communication. The outside world was a mystery to her: they had weapons capable of destroying the planet, they had mind-numbing technology that surpassed by far Arendelle's machinery, and they had no magic. No magic. Somehow, that was both sad and worth her envy.

Regardless, it was clear to her. The outside could not know of her existence.

* * *

Santa Claus. San Nicolaus. Papa Noel. The Old Man With The Red Suit and The Beard. Nicholas St. North. Guardian of Wonder. North to his friends. The bulky man sitting in the shadows was known by many names. He had lived long and in all these years, he had seen much.

Now, he sat unmoving. He sat and waited. Waited for instructions. A signal. A sound. Anything. He waited, but nothing came.

* * *

Jack flew over the ocean, freezing waves as he went and unfreezing them second later, to see them crash and freeze them again. This was FUN.

He had worried about losing track of the snowy scent, but as he got closer he realized it only got stronger, more persistent. It tugged at him. He hadn't imagined it. It was real. And it was close.

How come he had never felt it before? It was as obvious as the sun above him. But that wasn't the strangest thing. You would find it weird to find snow in summer, but even that wasn't what intrigued him the most. Because this ice had something extremely curious about it. It had a SIGNATURE. Just like the ice and snow he could create, this looked magically fabricated. But, how? It wasn't his. The question bugging him to keep going, the real enigma - was **who**.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack almost missed it. There. A few meters ahead. Where it was strongest.

Jack Frost came to a stop, and blinked once. Twice. Three times, trying to verify what he was seeing.

Or rather, what he _wasn't_ seeing. There was nothing.

* * *

All the kids loved playing with the little snowman who liked warm hugs. Today, they were going for the third round of hide-and-seek. Olaf had run to the dock, and hidden inside one of the boats there. It was amazing how the kids always managed to find him first. Might have something to do with the little cloud that followed him everywhere. Or maybe he wasn't very good at this game. But he thought he had found a good place this time. He lay down on the boat, looking up at the sunny sky. Oh, how he loved summer. This was only his second one, but he hadn't grown tired of it at all. The blue sky, the flowers, the heat… everything. Even that strange person floating mid-air.

Floating? That was new. Olaf started waving to him, making "shhh" gestures. This was the longest time he hadn't been found. The floating man didn't see him. He started whispering:

-Heey. Youu. Heey. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs

The strange person looked around, as if confused. He said it out loud once "Hello?"

-Shhhhh" - said Olaf, a little louder

-There he is! - One girl screamed and they rushed and jumped on him

-Aww. You found me! Well, now we can all meet my new friend. Say hello to floating-guy. Hi, floating-guy. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! - He gestured to the man, as if asking for his name now, although he thought floating-guy was quite a good one.

-Olaf? - said a girl - There's no one there. Who are you talking to?

At the same time, floating-guy asked

-Who's there? Can you _see_ me?

**End of chapter 2.** Hope you guys are enjoying it! :D Don't panic, our lead characters are meeting soon! Some ElsaxJack coming up!


End file.
